My Life
by Merandassss
Summary: "'Nice to see you, too.' I smiled up at him innocently and he shook his head, disgust marring his features. Oh, how I hated the father of my child." Not everything happens the way we plan. This is Bellas story. AH/OOC


_**Hello, readers. Alright, so I've had this written for a while now, and I wanted to finally submit it to see what you guys thought about it.**_

_**Woman Scorned is still my first priority, so this one will not be updated as often, if at all. I just want to see everyone's reaction to it.**_

_**I had no idea what to call it, so 'My Life' may just be temporary.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. However, I, under the penname listed above, do own this story, plot and its variations. I prefer it not to be plagiarized and thank you in advance._**

* * *

><p>"I heard that they're making it a movie."<p>

"Well I heard that he was making more of them."

"Did you know he has a kid?"

"A kid? No way. He's not that irresponsible. He's only twenty-four!"

"Yeah, I know. I bet it was a one night stand. The mom is probably some crack whore that's off getting her kid high."

"That's even more unlikely then him having a kid. Do you really think he would just allow her to screw up his kid like that?"

I gritted my teeth, and my hands curled into fists. I hated gossipers. Especially the ones with nasally voices that sit next to relatively quiet people, and try and brain wash them. Currently that's what the two blonde bimbos sitting next to me at the bar were doing. Brainwashing. Not even ten minutes ago everyone at this bar was keeping to themselves, not staring in anyone else's direction, until these chicks showed up.

The minute they started talking about Edward Cullen everyone within a mile radius was all ears. Well, except me. I didn't need to hear the gossip. Hell, I practically lived it.

Yeah, I was the supposed 'crack whore', and my three year old daughter, Emma Grace, was 'the kid' that couldn't possibly exist. I hated people.

"I wonder what it'd look like. Like the beautiful daddy or the drug mommy?" The one closest to me was really becoming bothersome. At least the girl on the other side of her wasn't necessarily talking shit on me and my daughter.

"I hope that it looks like the daddy. Then, he could take it, and get better publicity. Not that he needs it." I take that back. She's just as bad. I was just about to leave the stupid bar when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell by the electric shock that coursed through me that it was him.

"Don't let them get to you." He whispered. I smiled and leaned into his arms.

"I didn't think you'd show up." I told him while I nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I got caught up at work. I should've called you or something. Forgive me?" He kissed my neck, and I giggled.

"Of course I do." I stood up off the stool, and winked at the bartender, Billy.

"You only had one tonight, darling. Let me cover it for you." He offered while he walked towards us.

"Oh, Billy. You're just too kind. Let me pay for it. I got the expensive liquor today." The man behind me tightened his arms around my waist, and I rolled my eyes at Billy. The old man laughed and shook his head.

"No, little lady. It was just one little drink. I'm covering it for you, no point in arguing with a stubborn old man. Now, you get that man of yours home. He looks as anxious as I'm sure I did all those years ago. Have a nice night, love birds." I smiled and thanked him before walking towards the exit.

"Oh, and Bella?" He called. I smirked and turned to look at him.

"Tell little Emma I'll be there for her birthday tomorrow. Also, let that father of hers know that I'll be there, and I won't be taking any nonsense, just like I'm sure Jasper won't be." He winked at Jasper, making the both of us chuckled.

"Will do, Billy, will do. Just don't go overboard. I know you didn't get any grandkids, but she's only turning four. Please, be smart with your decisions."

His shoulders slumped, and he huffed. "Does this mean that I can't buy her that new thing you kids love these days? Those big iPod things?"

I gasped, "An iPad!" Billy snapped his fingers and nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes that's it!" I was speechless as him and Jasper cracked up at some inside joke. Even some of the bar goers left were laughing. Except, of course, the blonde bimbos. "I'm just kidding, kid. Don't give yourself an aneurism. I am a father myself, you know. At one point in my life, I shopped for a four year old girl. Besides, Mary Ann will be with me." His eyes twinkled at the mention of his wife and I smiled. I nodded towards him, waved, and pulled Jasper out of the almost empty bar.

"Someone's in a hurry." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, but continued dragging him towards his car. "Bella, I hope you don't plan on trying to devour me tonight. We need to get up early tomorrow morning for the party."

"Jasper, my daughter is three. I have to get up early every morning." He laughed again, and pulled me to a stop.

"Bella," He whispered, "You're daughter is four." He pulled me into his body and began placing light kisses on my neck. Unwillingly, I pulled away.

"She won't be four until Monday. Don't make me feel older than I am, Whitlock." I continued on the path towards his car, not looking back once.

Even as he called out to me, "It's Friday, Bella. Like it or not, baby, you're getting old." I gritted my teeth, and walked faster. Once I finally reached the car I grabbed hold of the handle, only to be pulled gently away from it and turned around. Jasper had me pinned between his hard body and the car.

"You know, I've been away all week, and now that were together, I don't want to go back to your place yet. You said on the phone earlier that everyone was there. I want you all for myself." He rubbed his nose along my jaw, and shoved his leg between mine.

"Jasper, it's almost midnight. Besides, weren't you the one saying I shouldn't have any plans to devour you tonight?" The words came out quieter then I intended them to. Jasper chuckled, but didn't say anything. Instead he began to place light, hot kisses along my neck, and down to my shoulder. "Jasper…" His name was a breathy whisper on my lips, and I heard his sharp intake of breath. He loved it when I said his name like that.

"That was before your feisty side came out. You know I can't resist you when you try to act angry with me." He nipped at my jaw and I threw my head back. It hit the roof of the car, and a shot of pain coursed through me. I ignored it though, the feelings Jasper was sending through me were much more important. One of his hands was moved from my hip as he gently trailed it up my body. His touch gave me the chills, in a very, very, good way.

When his hand reached my neck, he lifted my head up. Our lips were centimeters apart now. I could feel his hot breath fanning over my face, and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

The contact never came though, because someone cleared their throat behind us, loudly. Jasper dropped his head to my shoulder, and moved his leg away. I almost whimpered at the loss, until I realized we were in public, and could've gotten arrested for public indecency just a minute ago. Reluctantly, Jasper pulled away from me.

I scowled when I saw the person who had interrupted us.

"Really, Isabella? This is what you've become? Some whore that dry humps a stranger in the middle of the street? How pathetic. I'm glad we've parted ways."

Jasper's arm went around me immediately, and I felt how tense he was. He hated this man. This man that I once loved more than life itself, and I knew if I didn't step in these men would start fighting in the middle of the street as if they were in high school again.

"Nice to see you, too, Edward." I smiled up at him innocently and he shook his head, disgust marring his features. Oh, how I hated the father of my child.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me know what you guys think. I'm not sure if I should even finish.<em>**

**_Edward isn't going to be as mean as he is in my other story. Keep in mind everyone has a story, and you guys don't know what happened between the two just yet._**

**_Also, I don't have a second character listed because you guys won't know until Bella decides. She may stay with Jasper, or she could go back to Edward. Who knows? Oh, that's right. I know. (:_**

**_If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.  
><em>**


End file.
